percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Remember Me
Remember Me is the story of Isabella Demein and Aiden Ferris. Prolouge His name fell off my lips like a prayer. I could've melted from the feeling of holding him again, in my arms. I'd rather feel the same thing I felt 4 years ago. I'd rather feel true love than the numbness I had felt for so long now. My senses felt heightened. I hadn't felt anything in so long. His perfect lips whispered my name. Chapter 1 It's been so long long long That I haven't seen your face Trying to be strong but the stregnth I have is washing away It won't be long till I get you by my side I shut the song off. Akon wasn't going to remind me of him. Him was a person I loved more than my life. Him was someone I trusted my life with. Him was someone who left, completely in charge of his own decisions. Him was Aiden Ferris. Chapter 2 'AIDEN' What did I do? Why did I leave? Damn Dad for accepting the job. Damn me for agreeing to move with him. Damn Dad for dying 3 months after we moved here. And damn me straight to Hades for ever leaving Bella. Weren't children of Athena supposed to be smart and wise? Obviously, Mom didn't bless me with brains. If she did, I wouldn't be taking majoring Medical in Chicago. I would be with my Bella in New York. " Aiden. Aiden!" My roomate Alex said. " Huh, sorry what?" I said, looking up at him. " Thinking about her again?" Alex guessed. I didn't say anything. 'BELLA' I was painting in my apartment. I had a whole room set aside just for painting. I was painting a beach. I realized this was Camp's beach, the same place where Aiden and I had shared our first kiss. It was also the same place where Aiden ended our relationship. Angered, I threw paint at the painting. I couldn't believe I had let Camp or Aiden cross my mind. I was angry and depressed. All because of Aiden. I broke down in sobs.They racketed through my body, my body shaking in the force of my sobs. I pulled myself together and cleaned up. I skipped dinner and went to bed. My phone rang. " Hello?" " Can I speak to Isabella Demein?" A smooth velvety voice said. It sounded very familiar. " This is she." " Bella, it's Aiden." I nearly dropped the phone. " Bella? Bella?" " Aiden." I whispered. " Listen, I'm flying into New York tomorrow. Do you think I can see you sometime?" Aiden asked. " How could you act like nothing happened between us?" I asked. " That's what I'm coming for. You." Aiden said softly. " I'll see you tomorrow." Chapter 3 I waited at the airport for Aiden to come. When he finally came out, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He had grown taller and still had the same Copper hair with gray eyes. He approached me. " Bella." I looked at him with wary eyes. His gray eyes bore into mine. His eyes never left my face. "Hey you two! Can you please move? I'm waiting for my daughter to arrive! You can look at each other all you want over there!" a woman shouted. I stopped looking at Aiden and walked. "Bella....." I didn't answer, I kept on walking until I was out of the airport. He caught my arm. "Let me go!" I said. "Finally. The angel speaks. Now, can I go get my stuff?" He asked. "I don't care." He came back 15 minutes later with 2 bags in hand. "Now the question is, where is your car, angel?" "Ok let me get 2 things straight. One, don't act all sarcastic with me, because you know very well I can throw it right back at you and when that happens, you're a goner. Two, don't call me angel. May I remind you that you are my ex boyfriend? My name's Bella." I said, turning to him. I was surprised at myself. I had been waiting for the moment he came back for 3 years. Now I was acting like I hated him. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "No, I deserved all of that. I know I'm a jerk, Bella. I also regret leaving you, but I can't do a damn thing about it now." Aiden scratched the back of his head. "You're right. You can't do anything! You think you're regretting leaving me? You don't think I know you enough to know that when Aiden Ferris makes a decision, he doesn't regret it? You're the damn son of Athena!" I yelled. A couple of people stopped what they were doing to look at me. Aiden didn't speak for a minute. "Why so silent now? Afraid I'm right?" I challenged. "Just the opposite actually." He murmured. "You can't even look me in the eye let alone, tell a decent lie. What ever you said on the beach it was true! You left because you thought that getting away from here would open up new opportunities right? That maybe Athena will forget you and somehow you won't be a demigod anymore? Well, how about a little reality check? No matter where you go, who you're with, where you stay, you'll always be a demigod, Athena will always be your mother, and I will always be the naive girl who fell in love with a huge jerk!" "﻿I came here to make amends. Not to have my ex girlfriend yell at me." "Listen, are you coming or not? Because in 45 seconds, I'm getting into my car and leaving." I said, my voice softer now. "I'm coming." By the time we got to my apartment,it was time for dinner. I started cooking and was met by an unwanted flashback *5 years ago* He watches me. My every move, my every breath. He meets my gaze and smiles that smile that I have grown to love. His eyes narrow at me and he joins the rest of his siblings for dinner. "I told you Aiden was bad news." Gabrielle nudged me. "Gabby, we're not exactly the best either. I'm the daughter of Hades and you're the daughter of Artemis." I said. "But still, he gives off the wrong vibe." '' ''"Whatever. Sleepover at my cabin?" I asked. "Sure." Later that night, Gabrielle and I were doing our nails. "You like Aiden Ferris." She stated. "It's complicated ﻿ ﻿ Category:Romance